Fiat Lux
by Magdylena Black
Summary: And God breathed unto the world "Fiat Lux." Let there be light. And he saw that it was good.
1. Sooner or Later

Fait Lux

Summary: And God breathed unto the world "Fait Lux." Let there be light. And he saw that it was good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I do own Leticia, but that's it.

A/N: Quick little thing here. Just for fun, I thought I'd name the chapters after songs in my media player. So, virtual cookies for whomever can guess the group or person who did the song. Mind you, I didn't think of this until I was typing chapter nine, so if where I put the title in to the chapter doesn't quite fit, I did my best. Now, on with the story.

))))!!((((

Chapter One

Sooner or Later

Hi, I'm Tish, and this is me telling you about the wondrous and terrifying adventure that was my first year at a strange and exciting place called Sky High.

I was woke up that morning, just like every other morning, by my annoying twin brother.

"Come on, sis!" he shouted from my door. "Wake up!" I grumbled from under my covers and waved him away with an arm.

"You've got five seconds, Zach," I growled. He ran from the doorway, closing the door behind him, and I tore the covers from my body, revealing myself to the bon vivant lifestyle that I lived. My black hair fell to my shoulders as I brushed it out. I threw some clothes on and brushed my teeth before heading down to the kitchen.

"Morning, Dad," I said, kissing him on the cheek before sitting down.

"Nice choice, Leticia," he said, motioning to my black and red striped tie as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks," I said as I poured myself some cereal.

"Lucky Charms!" Zach said excitably as he entered the room. "Mah favorites!" His smile fell as the last few pieces tumbled into my bowl. "Do you always have to do that?"

"Possibly," I said as I poured some milk into aforementioned bowl. Zach grumbled something that I chose to pretend not to hear as he pulled out some other kind of cereal.

"So," Dad said as we ate our cereal. "It's your first day at Sky High." He paused, as if stealing himself for something. "Don't do anything that would have upset your mother, God rest her soul. No fighting, no bullying, and, please, please make hero. I know that you, Zach, won't tell either of us if you found your power, but I'm sure it's enough." He looked at his watch. "Now get out of here, you two, or you'll miss the bus."

Once dismissed, we grabbed our respective bags and made our way out to the bus stop.

"Can you believe it, Tish?" Zach asked as we waited for the bus. "We're going to Sky High." His voice seemed full of awe.

"Eh," I said with a shrug. He looked scathingly at me for my lack of enthusiasm. "I knew we'd get here sooner or later. Besides, you forget. I've been there before, when I went to homecoming with Brian last year."

"How is he lately?" Zach asked. "I mean, how was the retrieval operation?"

"Good, last I heard," I said.

"Don't you think what you did was a little harsh?" Zach said.

"I still say that he kicked himself in the balls," I said. I laughed, and Zach joined in, albeit reluctantly. The bus pulled up and we boarded, taking the second to last seats, Zach in one, me in the other. A few stops later, Will and Layla boarded. The bus driver, Ron Wilson, made a big to-do about Will, who declined to sit in the front seat.

"Yo, Will," Zach said as Will and Layla made their way to the back. "Hey, how ya doin'?"

"Hey Layla," I said. Will sat next to Zach and Layla sat next to me. "How was your summer?"

"Oh, it was good," Layla said. "Mom took me to the botanical garden on the other side of town a lot."

"That's pretty cool," I said, looking across the isle just in time to see Zach clap his hands together and say 'BAM.' "Now what, Emeril?" Zach ignored me completely.

"That's great," Will said. "So, what- what is it?" Zach looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You have to wait and see like everyone else," he said, looking pointedly at me. "But it's awesome, man. It's awesome! I mean, come on. It's not like you ever powered up in front of us." Will started looking a little uncomfortable, so I decided to put my two cents in.

"Well, your secrets won't last long," I said. "My ex told me that on the first day you have to show your powers in view of the entire class." We were suddenly propelled into the back of the seat in front of us as Ron almost forgot a kid.

"Sorry!" he called back to everyone. Many of us groaned in response as one kid got on. Ron closed the door, muttering to himself. He switched hats and ripped a patch off the sleeve of his shirt before turning to face us. "Next stop, Sky High!"

The bus turned onto an under-construction off ramp, orange cones on either side of us. We sped towards the end of the ramp at increasingly alarming speeds.

"Where are we?" Layla asked. Not a second later, safety belts wrapped themselves around us and a bar came out of the seat in front of us, like on a roller coaster.

"Hang on back there!" Ron said. He muttered something and started pulling toggles and gauges from the most random places as we sped towards the edge and our impending doom. "Here we go!"

The bus reached the edge, and all of us freshmen screamed as gravity pulled us towards the residential area below. Suddenly, unseen (at least by us) boosters forced the bus into the air and forward. We did a few unnecessary aerial maneuvers before the ride calmed down.

"There she is," Ron said as the school came into view. "Sky High. Kept aloft by the latest in antigravitational propulsion, she is in constant motion as a precaution against those who otherwise might have nefarious plans, her location supplied only to a few highly qualified individuals such as myself, Ron Wilson, bus driver." We came in for a landing.

"Smooth and easy," Ron said. Suddenly, the whole bus shook violently as the wheels touched down. "Sorry!" he again called back. He opened the door and we all left the bus.

Once off the bus, everyone stopped to stare at the giant school. A couple of kids flew in on nothing but their feet, and a squad of identical cheerleaders was doing some welcome back cheer. One guy used his eyebeams to jolt a preppy girl's behind, and she turned around and froze him and his friend to the lawn. All seven cheerleaders started jumping and cheering, and they all joined into one.

A great blur surrounded us freshmen, corralling us into a tighter group. "Anyone else feel like cattle?" I asked. Somebody looked at me as if I were crazy, but nobody else noticed what I had said. The blur disappeared, and a rather rotund boy skidded to a stop in front of us.

"Hey, freshmen!" said the large boy. "Your attention, please." A tall thin boy slinkied his way down the front steps next him.

"I'm Lash," the skinny one said. "Uh, this is Speed." He indicated the portlier one. "As representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee," he began.

"We'd be happy to collect that fifteen dollar new student fee," 'Speed' finished as 'Lash's' arm extended itself to one of the kids. Ethan, I think it was.

"Umm, there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook," Ethan said. I turned to Zach.

"There was a handbook?" I said. He shrugged. A preppy-looking girl in pink walked up to Lash.

"Okay, guys," she said. "Very funny. I'll take over from here." Lash and Speed scoffed a bit and left. She turned to us. "Hi, I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president. I know you're all going to love it here at Sky High." And, that's where she lost my interest. I was rather more drawn to the tall, broodingly dark figure, which I had often seen at one of my favorite eating spots, making his way up the steps. People scattered to get out of his way. He stopped halfway up and, as if sensing my eyes on him, turned to look at me. I found my amber eyes looking into a pair deep brown ones. We stared each other down, neither wanting to be the first to look away, when Zach pushed me towards the school and the contact was broken. I looked to where he had been before, but he was gone. I followed Gwen with the rest of the freshmen on a whirlwind tour of the school, during which we all donned nametags. We ended up in the gym, where Gwen left us.

The gym was large and empty, with a podium at the far end, and bleachers all around that just screamed 'back pain.' We were all whispering amongst ourselves when a bright white ball of energy came zooming up over our heads. It stopped and spun at the podium, where it turned into a woman in a white power suit who oddly made me think of Wonder Woman.

"Good morning," she said. "I am Principal Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High." At this point she had to pause because Zach let out a cheer, which nobody joined in on. I inched a few steps away as Powers gave him 'the look.' You know, that look that teachers give when you're being a little over enthused? "In a few moments," she continued, "you will go through Power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin." She continued to talk, but I tuned her out. I'd already heard all of this from Brian, the guy I dated all through the previous year. He was in Hero classes, a year above me. He thinks he's so cool just because he can climb walls. Whoop de friggin doo. I can't wait to beat him down in Save the Citizen. I was torn from my thoughts by Powers shouting "Comets away" and turning into the ball of energy once more, though I'm guessing now that it was a comet. We watched her go, until our attention was averted to the guy rising out of a platform that, in and of itself, was rising out of the gym floor. Judging by the too-short gym shorts, the big glasses, the clipboard, and his general stance, I just knew we weren't going to get along.

A/N: Well, any ideas on who did the chapter title? I know! But, wait. It's my play list. Duh. Anyway, just tell me in a review. And, you can tell me what you think of my story. What a deal! Oh, and I want you guys to tell me if you think she's getting a little Mary Sue. I'm doing my best to keep her from it, but I'm bad at that. So, give me a nudge, or hit me over the head with a bat. That second option sounds the more effective of the two, but the first sounds a lot more pleasant.

L8s.


	2. Blow Me Away

Summary: And God breathed unto the world "_Fait Lux._" Let there be light. And he saw that it was good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I do own Leticia, but that's it.

))))!!((((

Chapter Two

Blow Me Away

"All right, listen up," he said with the voice of someone who knows he's been promoted way past his point of competence, but is damned if he'll admit it. The platform settled itself. "My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as 'Sonic Boom.' You may not. Here's how Power Placement is gonna work. You will step up here and show me your power. And, yes, you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero or sidekick. Now, every year there are a few students or, as I like to call them, 'whiner babies,' who see fit to question and to complain about their placement. So let's get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgment is final, so there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?" A few of us grumbled in response. "I said, are we _CLEAR?_" He almost deafeningly amplified his voice on the last word.

"Yes Coach Boomer!" all of us shouted back. We did it in great unison too. He blew his whistle.

"Go-time!" he said, his voice at a normal decibel again. A set of stairs came out of the side of the platform as he took off his shades before looking the crowd over. "You!" he said, looking straight at a dorky looking kid with fuzzy orange hair. "What's your name?"

"L-L-L-Larry," he stuttered, seemingly scared stiff.

"Little Larry," Boomer said mockingly. "Get up here." Larry looked around at the others, seemingly for help, before slowly making his way up to the stairs, then finally next to Boomer on the platform. Larry took off his glasses before surprising us all by turning into a giant rock beast. _Well, blow me away,_ I thought.

"Car!" Boomer shouted, unimpressed, while pushing a button on a remote none of us noticed earlier.

A beat-up old car bearing the word HERO on the side in spray paint suddenly dropped from the ceiling right above rock beast Larry. He caught it easily. The cord attached through the doors pulled the car back up into the ceiling.

"Big Larry," Boomer said, pulling out his clipboard. "Hero!"

"So he's good," Zach said as the rock beast turned back into the dorky orange-haired kid. "But I'm better." With that, he rushed up onto the platform. I tried to hold him back, not wanting him to get on Boomer's bad side, but he had about a two foot and eighty pound advantage over me.

"Did I say you were next?" Boomer asked condescendingly.

"Name's Zach, Coach Boomer," Zach said, impervious to the tone. "Try not to drop your clipboard." Zach began moving his hands and, finally, clapped them together and held them out at his sides.

"Any day now, superstar," Boomer said.

"I'm doin' it," Zach replied. _Oh no, _I thought.

"Doin' what?" Boomer asked.

"I'm glowing." My face fell into my hands and I slowly shook my head. My brother. The idiot. Zach ended up being blown off of the stage by Boomer's eventual and inescapable yell of sidekick.

"You!" Boomer said, pointing at Ethan. "Front and center." Ethan made his way up to the platform as Zach got up and moved to stand next to me again.

"I tried to stop you," I said, not looking at him. He mumbled something that I pretended not to hear.

"Let me start of by saying what an honor it is to-" Ethan began before Boomer cut him off.

"Is that your power?" Boomer asked. "Butt-kissery?"

"Very funny, sir," Ethan said, laughing, though no one else was. "I've heard you had a wicked sense of…"

"Shut up and power up," Boomer said, cutting Ethan off once more.

"Right away, sir," Ethan said. He then melted into a bright orange and red puddle.

"Say, that's impressive," Boomer said, leaning over to talk to him. "For a Popsicle! Sidekick!" He than called up some other kid, who turned out to have six arms. He got hero. Boomer then called me up.

"Name?" he said.

"Leticia Lumin," I replied.

"Power up."

I clasped my hands together in front of me, turning them sideways. I separated them a little, and all of the light in the room slowly left its individual sources and gravitated towards my hands. I blocked all of the light coming in from the windows. The only source of light, other than the one in my hands, was Zach, who began to glow an eerie green.

"Oh look," Magenta said. "He does glow."

I concentrated harder, and the light in my hands grew steadily brighter, until, dishearteningly quickly, it became too much for me and the light sprang back to its original homes and began pouring in from the windows again. I looked up, wiping the blood that had begun to trickle from under my nose with the back of my hand.

Then the headache came, pounding at full force. I cried out and sank to my knees, clutching my head. Zach was at my side almost instantly. When it was over, I shook him off and stood, panting slowly.

"Is that it?" Boomer asked. Zach glared at him, but I nodded. "Sidekick," he said, shooing both Zach and I off the platform. Zach helped me down the stairs and we went back to standing where we had been before.

"Are they getting worse?" Zach asked quietly as Boomer picked some other kid.

"Leave off, Zach," I said as the girl turned into a big bouncy ball. Zach tried to say something else, but I blocked him out, choosing instead to pay attention to the kids that I would be spending the next four years with. The bouncy ball got sidekick. The next kid got hero for some awesome acid spit. After him, the next kid doppelganged into Boomer. He didn't say anything about butt-kissery this time; instead, he named the kid a hero. Magenta next got sidekick for turning into a guinea pig. After that, he tried to get Layla to use her powers.

"Uh, I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it," she said.

"Well, you're in luck," Boomer said. "This is the situation, and I'm demanding it."

"But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system," Layla said. "I think the whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to-"

"Let me get this straight," Boomer said, cutting her off just like he had earlier done Ethan. "Are you refusing to show your powers?"

"It's more complicated than that," Layla said. "I mean it's a-"

"Sidekick," Boomer said, shutting her up. Unlike Zach, she didn't argue. Of course, she didn't have much choice, because right then the bell rang for lunch. "Alright, we'll pick it up right after lunch. Starting with you," he said, pointing ominously at Will.

A/N: Well, so far nobody's said that Sooner or Later is by Breaking Benjamin. But thanks to those who reviewed. It really makes me happy to see that people like my story. And I'm really sorry about the lines. I have no idea how that happened. Now, who sang Blow Me Away?

L8s.


	3. Falling Into Black

Summary: And God breathed unto the world "_Fait Lux._" Let there be light. And he saw that it was good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. The Deathstalker books belong to Simon R. Green. I do own Leticia, but that's it.

))))!!((((

Chapter Three

Falling Into Black

As quickly as I could, I made my way to the one place I knew Zach wouldn't follow me. The Library. The room was massive, half of the books biographies and graphic novels. The rest of it was nonfiction. I made my way to the back of the room, and sat at one of the empty tables. There were a few kids already in there. You know, the ones that spend all of their time in the library. They ignored me, for which I was grateful. I moved to a little room in the back as the headache, which had reared its ugly head again every time Boomer had used his power, slowly subsided. I didn't realize how wavy it had made my vision until it stopped. The colors seemed to return and brighten.

_It seems they're getting worse, doesn't it?_ came that evil cynic in my head. _They haven't always been this bad._

_Shut up,_ I told the voice.

_That's why you didn't want to go to lunch with Zach. _the voice continued. _It wasn't so you could check out the library. It was because you knew he'd want to talk about it._

_Will you ever go away? _I asked the voice. It didn't say anything. As my head stopped pounding, and talking to me, I took the opportunity to start rifling through some of the stuff around me. There were a few interesting documents I'm sure people have forgotten were back there, such as a commendation to Barron Battle for rescuing some Josie Demarco and a Nina Peace, and a bunch of old detention slips for Steve Stronghold. At that point, my stomach started grumbling, so I headed to the cafeteria.

Most of the tables were full, but there were a few that had an empty seat here and there. My brother's, for instance, was one of them. But, loathe that I am to admit it, that cynical voice in my head was right. I really didn't want to talk to Zach about my headaches. One of the tables next to Zach's was empty save for one person, so I grabbed a tray and sat there. He had been reading a graphic novel, looking up every so often to glare at Will, but when I sat at the other end of his table, he turned that glare on me. Turns out, it was the tall brooding guy from earlier that morning. And he really wasn't a happy camper.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice a deep baritone.

"Just sitting," I said. "I don't mean to inconvenience you, but I really don't want to talk to my brother or any of his friends right now. And I figured you were scary enough to hold them away for at least lunchtime. Is it okay if I use you?"

"Is there any way I could dissuade you?" he asked with a grimace.

"Not really," I replied. "You see, unlike the common flock, you really don't scare me."

"And you don't plan on making this a regular habit?" he asked. I shook my head. He sighed. "Alright."

"Tish Lumin," I said, extending my hand.

"Warren Peace," he all but grunted, going back to glaring at Will and reading his book. I ate my lunch in silence, and, when I was done with that, pulled my own book out of my bag. Ah, Deathstalker Honor, Being the Fourth Part of the Life and Times of Owen Deathstalker. I quickly lost myself in the battle for Lacrymae Christy, so much so that I almost didn't hear the bell signaling the end of lunch. Almost. But it did, just as Owen, the main character, got smashed in the chest by the end of a giant log. I sighed and marked my place for later before putting it back in my bag and making my way back to the gym, where Boomer was waiting to resume Power Placement. Zach, Layla and Will got there soon after I did. As soon as he saw me, Zach rushed up to me.

"What were you thinking?!" he exclaimed. Will walked up to the platform, though neither Zach nor I paid any attention to what was going on.

"Could you be a little more specific? I tend to be thinking lots of different things at any given time," I said, keeping my voice down. Zach just looked at me. "In essence, what in the name of God are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about lunch!" he said, not quite grasping the idea of 'keeping business out of other people's ears.' "You knew I wanted to talk to you, and what did you do?! You sat with Warren Peace, of all people! What the heck were you thinking?!"

"_IF YOU TWO ARE QUITE FINISHED!_" Boomer shouted. Apparently, he had been trying to get us to shut up during Zach's tirade. I stamped on Zach's foot.

"Sorry, Coach," I said. He shook his head and went back to Placing Will, who ended up in Sidekick classes for not having any powers. After that, I turned back to answering Zach.

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to sit next to you during lunch," I whispered as some other kid got sidekick for making Boomer laugh by way of weak projective empathy. "That I didn't want to talk about what you no doubt wanted to? That maybe I sat with Warren friggin Peace precisely because…"

My voice fell away as everything started to get blurry. Every sound around me started fading away as the very beat of the blood rushing around my head became more pronounced. I felt something wet trickling slowly down the side of my head. Oblivious to what was going on around me, I reached a hand to touch below my ear, and pulled it back, revealing fingertips covered with blood. The last thing I remember was looking up at Zach, and the oddest sensation of falling… falling… falling into black.

A/N: ha! Bet you forgot she had a bag, didn't you? Well, that's alright. I did too. Lol. Congrats to swimcrazy1793. They were the only one to tell that Blow Me Away was a song by Breaking Benjamin. It's also the theme song for Halo 2. So, any guesses on Falling into Black?

L8s.


	4. Polyamerous

Summary: And God breathed unto the world "_Fait Lux._" Let there be light. And he saw that it was good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I do own Leticia, but that's it.

))))!!((((

Chapter Four

Polyamerous

The blackness receded slowly as I awoke in the nurse's office with Zach on one side and Dad on the other. I tried to sit up, but Zach pushed me back down. My head began swimming again, but it was done soon enough. _It would seem my polyamerous friend got _me_ into a mess of trouble again, _I thought. I could concentrate just hard enough to hear bits and pieces of the conversation between Dad and Nurse Spex.

"She should've… brought… immediately… first attack…. The … her powers… concentration…. Not enough… brings… heat… light…. Too much… happens…. Too much… her brain… blood… die," Nurse Spex said to Dad. Zach was listening intently while still watching if I was going to try to get up again.

"What… do… happening again?" Dad asked, his voice strained with concern.

"I… know," Nurse Spex replied. "I've… one this bad… I suggest… lots of rest… shouldn't use… powers… has to…" Dad nodded and the two came back to the side of the bed. Nurse Spex shined a light in my eyes and told me to slowly try to sit up. I did, inch by inch, and managed to get all the way up before my head began to swim again, though this time it didn't last as long. I rubbed my eyes, hoping to stop my vision from wavering. It worked, a little. My head was still pounding, and my bones ached. All of them. It felt like I had just swam around all five of the Great Lakes. In a row. Without a rest. While dragging two tons of scrap metal.

"What's the… diagnosis?" I asked, panting in between words.

"You're staying home for the rest of this week and the next," Nurse Spex said as she wrote something on a paper. "You are to use your powers sparingly, on pain of passing out again and your condition worsening. You are to get lots of rest and drink plenty of water. And take some Tylenol when the headache arises, which it will every few hours. Don't take more than twelve within eight hours."

"You didn't… answer… my question," I said, still panting between words. It felt as if my lungs were about to collapse.

"I'll explain it once we get home," Dad said. "Can you stand?"

"I wouldn't advise it," Nurse Spex said. She pulled around a collapsible wheelchair. "Take this home with you. I don't want her walking until at least Thursday."

"Well sis," Zach said as he lifted me into the chair. "Looks like your stuck on the couch."

"Looks like… your stuck… bringing… my work… home," I said. I tried to laugh, but it came out as a dry wheeze-turned-cough halfway through. Dad and Zach looked nervously to Nurse Spex.

"She'll be doing that for the next week or so. She shouldn't laugh, or talk, too much," she said. "I suggest a notepad for if she needs to communicate. Though charades can be fun too."

"I… hate… charades," I said, glaring at her.

"Then stop talking before you lose your vocal chords entirely," she scolded.

We made our way home, and the rest of the week passed in a blur. I slept off-and-on straight through Tuesday and half of Wednesday, but by Thursday I was felling a bit better. That weekend was lame, and the next week was even worse. It was so boring being home alone while everyone else is busy that I almost got addicted to soap operas! By Friday morning, I was so desperate for human interaction, I even got up to eat breakfast with Dad and Zach.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" Dad asked as he drank his coffee and Zach and I ate our cereal.

"Will's having a study session at his house tonight," Zach said. "I think I'll go."

"Well then I need to go," I said. Dad sharply looked up from his newspaper and Zach nearly choked on his spoon.

"How are you feeling?" Dad asked as Zach cleared his airway.

"I'm feeling fine. I didn't wake up once during the night. I think I'm up for a night of sitting around the Strongholds' working on catching up my homework," I said. Dad looked at me for a moment.

"Alright," he said. "But I want you to call me even if you start hurting in the least."

"Sweet!" I said.

"And I want you to keep an eye on her, Zach," Dad said. "If she even looks like she's in pain, I want you to bring her home."

"But Dad," I started. Zach cut me off.

"Not a problem, Dad," he said.

"Alright," I said. "But if I get through tonight okay, I get to go out to eat Saturday night. Alone."

"We'll talk," Dad said.

"Works for me," I replied.

After school that day, Zach came straight home to get me. On Dad's insistence, I took the wheelchair, though most of the time I propelled myself rather than let Zach push me. We made our way to the Strongholds' with only minimal embarrassment. Will let us in, and we made our way to the living room, where everyone greeted us enthusiastically. We started with basic combat.

"Okay, number one," Will said. "A radioactive zombie is charging at your hero. Do you hand him: A) his silver-tipped crossbow; B) a wooden spike, C)-" He was cut off by Zach.

"Yo yo, that's so weak, man," he said, getting excited. "I'm already holding his crossbow. Why can't I just shoot him myself?"

"'Cause we're hero support," Ethan said. "And if your hero asks for a crossbow, you hand it to him."

"Or her," Layla said, adding her two bits. I smiled.

"By the way, Zach," Ethan continued, "you can't kill a zombie. You can only… re-kill him."

"Or her," Layla said again.

"Besides," I said, "who said anything about killing? Zach just said shoot." Everybody looked at me as if I was crazy.

"So if you kids are all in here," said Will's dad, standing in the archway in full costume, "who's out there, saving the world?"

"Dad," Will said, his face falling. "Why are you home so early?"

"After I stopped the Superdome from collapsing," he said, walking into the room, "I was watching the game and I got to thinking, 'It's been a while since Will and I tossed the old pigskin around.' So I thought I'd hustle home, but I see you and Layla have already made some new friends."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," Ethan said, standing up to shake his hand.

"What's your name, what's your power?" Will's dad asked. Upon saying our name, we all got up and shook his hand.

"I'm Ethan, and I melt."

"Okay," Will's dad said.

"Zach. I glow."

"I see."

"Magenta. I shape-shift."

"Shape-shift!"

"Into a guinea pig."

"Great."

"Tish. I manipulate light."

"Aha!"

"But too much could kill me."

"Oh. Well, I make a mean tuna fish salad sandwich. Anybody want one?" he asked, a little disappointed in all of us. We all refused. "Pleasure meeting everyone." He left the room, and we were all quiet for a moment.

"You want another soda, Tish?" Will asked, seeing my empty bottle.

"Sure," I said. "Thanks." We were all really quiet as Will went to the kitchen, none of us wanting to talk about what had just happened. So quiet, we managed to pick up bits of their conversation.

"… saved my life once…" his dad said. We figured he was talking about Mr. Boy, whom Zach had told me about. There was a bit that we couldn't here.

"… me, Dad. Dad, I'm a sidekick, okay? I washed out of Power Placement."

"WASHED OUT!" his dad shouted. He hit something, which made us all jump. We all looked into the kitchen to see him start pacing. "Couldn't make the big time, so now he thinks he can pass judgment on some real heroes' kids, huh? Oh it's a power trip, Will. That's all it is. 'Sonic Boom?' Try 'Gym Teacher Man.'" He grabbed the phone and started hitting buttons.

"No, Dad!" Will said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the school. The tuition we pay them!" Suddenly, the phone collapsed under his super-strength. He reached into a drawer and pulled out another one, as if it were a regular occurrence.

"Dad, don't," Will said. "Dad! It's not Coach Boomer!" That seemed to get his attention. He stopped dialing and lowered the phone. "It's me, okay? I don't have any powers."

"But you never said… I mean, you made it seem like…"

"Like I had super-strength like you?" Will cut in. "But I don't."

"But you will, Will," his dad said, walking over and grasping him by the shoulders. "You're just… you're just a late bloomer. That's what it is!"

"Maybe," Will said. "Maybe not. But you know what? I don't care. Because, really, the fact of the matter is I'm proud to be a sidekick." He turned to walk away. "Actually, I'm proud to be hero support."

"Uh, so I, uh, think we pretty much covered the undead," he said, walking back into the room and sitting down. We all stared at him. "What's next?" After an awkwardly silent moment of us staring at him and him looking at his paper, he looked up. "What?" Layla looked around at us and we got back to the homework. And the whole night, I didn't get a single ache.

A/N: This time I actually used lyrics from the song! Anyway, yay for , for guessing (or knowing, for that matter) that Falling into Black was done by Skillet. By the way, I highly recommend you listen to any or all of these songs. 'cause they're awesome. So, any ideas on Polyamerous? By the way, I saved the whole conversation between Nurse Spex and Tish's Dad, if anyone wants to know what all was said and can't piece it together from what Tish heard.

L8s.


	5. Gotta Get Through This

Summary: And God breathed unto the world "_Fait Lux._" Let there be light. And he saw that it was good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I do own Leticia, but that's it.

))))!!((((

Chapter Five

Gotta Get Through This

The next night, I made my way to my favorite eatery, The Paper Lantern. I'd had to argue with Dad in order not to have to take the wheelchair, but I simply refused to take it. I did have to concede and let him drop me off, and agree to let him pick me up when I was done, but I still think I won, because here I am, sitting in a booth at The Paper Lantern, waiting for the server to take my order. Somebody walked up to my table, and I looked up to see none other than Warren Peace.

"Hey," he said, surprised to see me. "Tish, right?"

"Hey, Warren," I said. "I'd almost forgotten you worked here."

"So, where have you been?" he asked, filling up my water from the pitcher in his hand. He sat down opposite me in the booth.

"I was ill," I said. He looked at me, as if to say 'please expound.' I sighed. "My powers were acting up."

"Did you really pass out during your Power Placement?" he asked.

"No," I said. "I only had a bit of a tizzy during my Power Placement. I passed out during someone else's Power Placement, after lunch, arguing with my brother. Oddly enough, we were arguing about you."

"Me?" Warren said.

"Yeah," I said, not sure if I wanted to continue. But, suddenly, I felt the need to keep him there, talking to me as long as I could. "You remember. I sat with you at lunch, not wanting to talk to my brother and his friends?" Warren nodded. "Well, I knew my brother would want to talk about that tizzy I'd had, and I really didn't want to. And, as I said then, you were scary enough to keep them at bay."

"And yet I couldn't keep you at bay. Why is that, do you think?" Warren asked. I shifted a little in my seat, letting my eyes wander around the restaurant. Eventually, I looked at him, and found him staring right back.

"You just… you just don't scare me," I said finally. I looked away, waiting for him to say something.

"And, how did you come to that conclusion?" he asked. Something in his voice made me turn back towards him. His face was full of hope. Nothing else. Just hope. For a friend, for someone who understands, or maybe just for someone who will listen.

"That first day at school," I said, "I saw you walking up the steps. People were falling over each other trying to get out of your way. I was intrigued. And, as my eyes followed you, something told you to turn around. To look straight at me. I saw your eyes, and, even from that distance, I knew you couldn't be as badass as you looked."

Warren looked at me, as if I had said something entirely different from what he thought I would, as if he was looking at someone totally changed from what he had seen earlier. Whatever he was about to say, however, was lost as a woman in the kitchen started yelling at him in Chinese. He surprised me by answering her in the same language.

"I gotta go," he said, standing up. "See you at lunch Monday?"

"Sure," I said. He left, and a waitress came over to take my order. I ate my meal without getting another chance to talk to Warren. Though, once, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see him studying me. When he saw that I'd noticed, he just sent me a mysterious grin and went back to his work. _I gotta get through this,_ I thought. I paid my bill and left without getting another chance to talk to him, not sure if I wanted it. I called Dad, and within five minutes he was there to pick me up.

"So how was it?" Dad asked as we drove through town.

"It was liberating," I said, looking out the window. "You know what? I actually can't wait to get back to school." Dad laughed.

Monday morning, I got up, knowing that I was going back to Sky High. I wasn't sure if I was more nervous or happy. As I boarded the bus, I knew I was happy. Partially because I got Dad to agree to stop making me use the wheelchair. Yay for me! Anyway, so we made it to school, and the day started out with Lash and Speed stealing Ron's hat. Will got it back, but not without a bit of mockery from the bullies. Class was pretty boring, mainly me daydreaming about stuff as Mr. Boy talked about something or other. I seriously think coming back to school is going to do horrors to my grades.

After Sidekick Basics, which had been in one of the school's more… second rate rooms, we got to go to lunch. This was the part I was more excited about. I grabbed a tray and, once again, instead of heading for my brother's table, I headed for Warren's.

"Hey," he said as I sat down, not even looking up from his graphic novel.

"Hey," I said back before digging into my lunch. That's all that was said. And it would've stayed like that, too, if Will hadn't tripped, accidentally dumping his tray on Warren. _This is not good,_ I thought as Warren stood up.

"Uh… sorry," Will said, standing up as well.

"You will be," Warren said, staring him down.

"Look," Will said, doing his best to not look afraid of the older, more intimidating boy and failing miserably, "let's not do this."

"You think you can do whatever you want just 'cause your name's Stronghold," Warren said, getting really pissed.

"I'm sorry that my dad put your dad in jail, but-" Will said, before Warren interrupted him by grabbing the front of his shirt and lifting him a bit. I just watched, unable to see what I could do to help either without siding against the other.

"Nobody talks about my father," Warren said, his hands bursting into flame as he dropped Will. Will backed away quickly, as did everybody else in the general vicinity. People began forming a crowded circle thing around the two boys. Everybody started chanting 'Fight' as Mr. Boy ran out of the room, presumably to get help. Warren threw a ball of fire at Will, who grabbed a tray to block it just in time. There was a hole in the tray bigger than Will's head, and the two little bits holding it together on the sides melted away. Warren threw another one, which Will ducked, sending the people behind him scattering. One of those people was Brian, my ex, whom nobody told me was back at school.

Warren threw a couple more, which both seemed to miss Will, who started to make his way to the fire alarm before somebody with really long, elastic arms tripped him. As Will lay on the ground, Warren lit up again, this time engulfing his whole forearms in flames. He threw the massive fireball at the end of a table that Will had scrambled under. Warren then jumped atop said table and proceeded to walk, keeping pace with Will, who was crawling underneath. With every step he took, Warren threw a fireball to the floor, though I don't know if that was more to terrify Will or the bystanders. When they ran out of table, Warren put out the flames left on his hand.

"Where's your sidekicks, sidekick?" Warren shouted from above.

"Right here," Zach said.

"Yeah," Ethan said as he, Layla and Magenta moved to form a bit of a crooked line with Zach. Warren once again lit flames up to his elbows. He lifted his arms over his head, as if preparing to throw the flames at the freshmen sidekicks, and Ethan melted into a large puddle of goo.

"Leave them alone!" came a grunt-like shout from beneath the table. To everyone's amazement, most especially Warren's, Will managed to lift the whole table up. Warren's flames went out as he fought to keep his balance, looking confusedly at the retreating ground.

"He's strong," Layla said with a smile.

"I'm strong?" Will said, as if not realizing that he was holding the whole table, plus Warren, over his head.

"He's super-strong," somebody else in the crowd said. Will answered by throwing the table, and Warren, to the side. Warren hit the edge of the ceiling with enough force that it probably would've cracked some ribs on anyone else. He fell like a stone, breaking the table beneath him. Everybody started cheering.

"Now," he said, turning to Lash and Speed, who looked at him with dumb expressions on their faces (though how Speed could manage anything beyond a dumb expression is beyond me), "who tripped me?" Speed, well, sped away, and Lash reached up and grabbed a ledge to pull himself up to.

"Stronghold!" Warren shouted. People all but climbed into each other's pockets to get out of his way as he stood up. He lit his arms once more, this time up to his shoulders. Will put up his fists in a weak fighting stance. Warren charged at Will, who threw him through a wall. People once more started cheering, but it was yet again stopped by the sound of Warren's voice.

"Think I can't take a hit?" he asked, walking out of what turned out to be the teacher's lounge. He lit up, this time yelling. The flames met at his shoulder blades. Everybody ran for cover. As I tried my best to block most of the heat from the crackling fires around the room, I couldn't move for fear of using too much energy. As Warren charged Will, who looked as if at a loss for what to do, somebody threw him a fire extinguisher. He fumbled with it as Warren got closer.

"Pull the pin!" Layla shouted to him. Others joined in on the shouting, until Warren leapt at Will, who just pulled the whole top off the extinguisher and sprayed Warren, putting out the flames just in time for Principal Powers to walk up to him.

"Uh… hi," Will said, as if not able to think of anything else.

"You," she said, pointing at Warren and Will. "Detention." Warren stood up, keeping his distance from Will. "You too, Miss Lumin."

"But," I started. "I…" She gave me one of those 'looks,' and I just stopped arguing and grabbed my bag. She led the three of us silently through the halls until we at last came to the detention room. She motioned us all into the bright white room before following us in and closing the door.

"I didn't do anything, though," Will said as we made our way towards the little white desks. "He started it."

"Your dad started it," Warren said, stopping. "And I'm gonna finish it." He held out his arms and snapped them down, as if to light them again. There was the sound of a lighter clicking, but no flames appeared. He tried it again, with the same results.

"Don't bother," Powers said from the doorway. "The Detention Room neutralizes all super-powers. Sit." She pointed at the little desks, and we each took a seat. "Here at Sky High we do everything we can to teach you how to use your powers. But what you do with them, now that's up to you. Living up to your father's reputation or trying to live it down is a sad waste of talent. Your talent. Try to keep that in mind the next time you're about to do something stupid."

"But, Principal Powers," I said as she turned to leave. "My father has nothing to do with this, so why am I here?"

"As honorable as your intentions were," she said without turning around, "you were still using your powers outside of the school gym. Like it or not, you're stuck in here with these two until the end of school." With that, she turned and left. Will set his hands loudly on his desk after the door closed and exhaled with volume.

"Alright, look," he said, turning to Warren. "Whatever happened with our dads, it has nothing to do with us. What do you say?" He extended a hand to Warren, as if offering a truce.

"I say," Warren said, looking at him, "if you ever cross me again, I'll roast you alive." He turned away, and Will slowly dropped his hand. I pulled my Deathstalker book from my bag and began reading. Sadly, I only had about two pages left and, as quickly as I was done, there was still nobody in the mood to talk.

A/N: What do you know. Polyamerous was a Breaking Benjamin song too. I guess I just really like them. Well done for getting it right. So, does anyone know who did Gotta Get Through This?

L8s.


	6. Wasting My Time

Summary: And God breathed unto the world "_Fait Lux._" Let there be light. And he saw that it was good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I do own Leticia, but that's it.

))))!!((((

Chapter Six

Wasting My Time

"I thought I said no fighting!" Dad said when Zach and I got home that night. "And you used your powers?! Do you have some kind of death wish?!"

"Dad!" I said, interrupting his little one-sided argument. "I wasn't part of the fight. And, I only used a little bit of my powers. The headache wasn't too bad, comparably."

"Alright," he said, calming down. "Tell me what happened." As I told him what had gone down that day during lunch, Zach went upstairs to his room.

"And I really didn't want anybody else to get hurt, even if they were all acting like vultures circling for the kill," I said, closing up. "So I had to block the heat from the flames a bit. Just a bit, mind you. I'm not an idiot."

"And how are you feeling now?" Dad asked.

"I've got a bit of a headache, but I was planning on just taking a couple of Tylenol," I said, heading to the bathroom's medicine cabinet.

"So," Dad said, leaning on the doorway. "Who is this Warren boy? Do I know his parents?" I took a gulp of water before answering.

"He's just a boy," I said, not meeting his gaze. "No big deal."

"Is he 'just a boy' like Brian?" he asked, trying to get me to look at him. It worked.

"He's nothing like Brian," I said coldly, looking him straight in the eyes. "Brian was a jerk that I can't believe I dated for so long."

"Warren Peace," Dad said, thinking. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"It should," I said. "His father's Barron Battle. And before you say anything, no, I don't think he's anything like his father."

"That's too bad," Dad said, surprising me. I sat on the edge of the tub, waiting for him to continue. "I remember him from Sky High. He was actually a good person, before his family's influence got a hold on him. And then, when he and Nina got together, he went into reform."

"So what happened?" I asked. "Why is he in the SuperMax for the rest of his life and then some?"

"His family caught up with him," Dad said, looking down and shaking his head. "They murdered poor Nina and threatened Warren, and he went crazy. Almost destroyed the whole city. Would've, too, if the Commander and Jetstream hadn't shown up. And nobody, I mean nobody, knows this. I don't think even Warren does."

"But he couldn't've been more than eight!" I shouted. "Did nobody think to tell him, hey, your Dad didn't kill your mom, he just went temporarily insane when the rest of his family did? I am guessing it was temporary." I looked at him.

"We could've told him, but then he would've become a prime target for The Family," Dad said. I nodded. It did kind of make sense to me. "So his mom's brother adopted him and they did their best to keep him away from anything mentioning his father. Now, enough of this," he said, standing up straighter. "I got those steaks out for you. Why don't you go fire up the grill?"

The next morning, there was somebody at my locker, waiting for me. It was Lash.

"Hey," he said as I opened up abovementioned locker.

"Where's your friend?" I asked. He looked at me strangely and I turned back to my locker. "I've never seen you go anywhere without Speed."

"I actually wanted to talk to you alone," he said.

"Did you mean talk, or stuff into a locker?" I asked, not looking up from gathering my books.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me," he said. That stopped me.

"You mean, you're asking a sidekick to homecoming?" I asked. "Did you lose a bet, or are you just wasting my time?"

"Neither," he said. "Is it that hard to believe a hero can like a sidekick? Besides, it's not like you're a sidekick because you've got a crappy power."

"What do you know about that?" I asked, looking up at him sharply.

I just know that you can manipulate light," he said. "And that you were gone for two weeks after using your power. It doesn't take much to put two and two together."

"Wow," I said, turning back to my locker. "You can add." I finished getting my books and moved towards my classroom.

"Wait," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him. Darn his elasticity. "You never answered my question."

"I'll think about it," I said. He let me go.

"Dude!" Zach said as we both walked into class a little late, though still before the bell. He went to shake Will's hand. "You made sidekick history!"

"Aw. I don't know about that," Will said humbly. Although, how a kid can have super-strength and be humble is news to me.

"No, seriously," Ethan said. "From now on, people mess with us at their own peril."

"You're breaking down barriers, Will," Layla said, "proving that we're not all heroes and sidekicks, were just people."

"Super people," Ethan said as the bell rang.

"Seats, please," Mr. Boy said, walking into the room. Everybody made their way to their seats. "We have a lot to cover this morning, starting with motorcycle sidecar basics. Uh, except for you, Mr. Stronghold. Uh, would you gather your gear and come up here, please?" He held out a paper for Will, who, well, gathered his gear and went up to the desk. "I've got your new class schedule. Congratulations, you've been transferred to the Hero class."

Will took the paper and started to turn towards us. "Oh, and by the way," Mr. Boy said, ducking behind his desk, "if you should find yourself needing a little hero support." He came back up wearing a strange looking outfit of red white and blue spandex. "I still do a little freelance."

"But what about them?" Will asked, indicating the rest of the class.

"We'll still see you on the bus," Ethan said.

"Yeah," Zach said. "We'll hang at lunch."

"Right after you finish dunking Ethan's head in the toilet," Magenta put in.

Mr. Boy put his hands on his desk and sighed. "Well," he said, "you best not be late." Will walked to the door and turned back to us again.

"Just go already," Layla said, smiling. Will smiled at her and left.

A/N: Hey guys! Good job to for knowing that Daniel Bedingfield did Gotta Get Through This. Anybody know who did Wasting My Time? Hmm? And was anybody really surprised when Lash asked Tish to homecoming? 'Cause I was. I didn't see it coming.

L8s.


	7. Welcome to the Jungle

Summary: And God breathed unto the world "_Fait Lux._" Let there be light. And he saw that it was good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I do own Leticia, but that's it.

))))!!((((

Chapter Seven

Welcome to the Jungle

To say that the rest of class was boring would be to say that Shakespeare was okay; a complete and total understatement. I spent most of it thinking on if I should go to homecoming with Lash. He wasn't really a bad guy, just at a loss for attention. I was no closer to making a decision when the bell rang for lunch. Will was sitting with Gwen Grayson, Penny, and a couple of other senior heroes I didn't recognize. Instead of going over to sit with him, since I knew those heroes wouldn't let a sidekick sit with them, I sat once again with Warren.

"Hey," I said, setting my tray down.

"Hey," he said, not looking up. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," I said. "My headache didn't actually get that bad. And all that silence in the detention room helped it go away." He let out a bit of laughter, which shocked just about everyone within hearing range, which was just about everyone.

"It was pretty boring, wasn't it?" he said.

"And it didn't help that my book ran out of pages in the first few minutes. Talk about bad timing," I said, laughing. He smiled and went back to his graphic novel just in time for me to see Zach and his friends get turned down for sitting with Will. After lunch, we all went to our lockers to put our stuff away. Today was Save the Citizen.

"Hey Tish," Lash said, walking up behind me. I jumped.

"Do you have to walk up behind a person without making any noise?" I asked before reentering my combination.

"Just think of it as keeping you on your toes," Lash said. I opened my locker and shoved my books in before closing it and turning around to face him.

"Did you want something?" I asked, leaning against my locker.

"I was wondering if you'd thought any more on homecoming," he said, leaning closer. It was a really bad time for Zach to come around the corner to his locker.

"Get off my sister!" Zach said, trying to get Lash away from me. Not that he was able to do much. Lash simply pushed him out of the way.

"We're just talking, Zach," I said. But he wouldn't listen. And it was his own fault that Lash ended up shoving him in a locker. Speed showed up just as Lash grabbed Ethan, who they'd almost had in Speed's locker when Will showed up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey!" Will said, running up. "Come on, buddy." He pulled Ethan away from the two older boys. "Easy guys." They gave up Ethan, and Lash put his back to his own locker, which was glowing through the grills in the top.

"Thanks, Will," Ethan said.

"Alright," Will said. He looked at the locker behind Lash. "Zach too." Lash sighed and opened his locker

"Come on," he said, letting my brother out.

"Not so tough when my boy's around, are you?" Zach said as he stepped out of the locker.

"Man, you just think you so big and bad, huh, Stronghold?" Lash said as Zach walked over to stand by Will.

"Idiot," I said, smacking Zach on the back of the head.

"No, I-I don't," Will said, shaking his head.

"Please!" Ethan cut in. "Will will totally take you."

"Yeah," Zach said, unable to keep his fat mouth shut, "You saw what happened to Warren? You want a piece of that?"

"You better watch it, Stronghold," Speed said. "Or that big mouth is gonna get you in trouble."

"I didn't say anything," Will said, almost pleading.

"Why don't we settle this in P.E?" Speed said.

"Settle what?" Will asked, again almost pleading.

"You're on," Ethan said, answering for him. "If Will beats you, you have to lay off the sidekicks for the rest of the year."

"Yeah," said Zach. "And if he loses, you can dunk Ethan's head in the toilet everyday 'til graduation."

"Yeah!" Ethan said. He turned to Zach. "Huh? Oh man."

"You got yourself a deal," Lash said. Speed shut Lash's locker and the two walked away laughing.

"Wait, guys. Guys! C-come on!" Will called after the two. Then he turned to Zach and Ethan. "Guys, are you crazy? No freshman ever won Save the Citizen. And those guys are undefeated!"

"And you barely know how to use your powers," Layla said. Will looked at her. "Sorry. Not helping."

"Will, you have no choice," Zach said. "You can't let them dunk Ethan's head in the toilet. Not again. The dunking must end."

"I think he has a choice," I said. Everyone turned to me. "It's your fault in the first place, Zach. Why don't you go up against Lash and Speed?"

"No, it's alright," Will said. "I'll do my best. But what started all of this?"

"Zach saw Lash and I talking and blew everything out of proportion," I said. Everyone just looked at me.

"Lash was just talking to you? Not harassing you like he does the rest of us sidekicks?" Layla asked.

"He asked me to homecoming this morning," I said with a sigh, "and I haven't given him an answer yet."

"You mean you haven't had a chance to tell him no yet, right?" Zach asked.

"No," I said pointedly, "I haven't made up my mind yet." I looked at my watch. "The bell's about to ring. Let's go." Without looking to see if they were coming, I made my way to the gym right before the bell rang. I changed into my gym clothes and went to sit by Warren.

"Hey," he said. All of the seats in his general vicinity were empty. "Why were you so late?"

"I was having a conversation with my idiot brother and his stupid friends," I said.

"And I'm guessing you don't want to talk to him right now," Warren said.

"How did you know that?" I asked as Lash and Speed picked their opponents.

"Because you're sitting with me," he said with a grin.

"I do tend to use you when I'm avoiding him, don't I?" I asked. He shrugged.

"So why are you avoiding him now?" Warren asked.

"Oh, he's being stupid," I said, shaking my head. "Someone he doesn't get along with asked me to homecoming and I didn't say no right away."

"Really," Warren said. "Who asked you?"

"Lash," I said. "And I'm pretty sure that if I say yes, Zach'll find some way to get me grounded for homecoming."

"So do you want to go with Lash?" Warren asked, watching the game.

"Yes and no," I said. "I'm really not sure. I mean, yeah, he's tall and good looking, but he is a bully. I mean, he's never been mean to me, but he picks on my brother and his friends daily. What do you suggest?"

"I say you do whatever it is you want to do, and to Hell with everybody else," Warren said.

"Of course you'd say that," I said. "That's how you approach every situation." I laughed and we both watched as Lash and Speed sent their opponents flying into a dumpster prop while the citizen got mulched. Boomer blew his whistle from the ref's stand.

"Ramirez! Hamilton!" he shouted over the cheering as the two on the dumpster stood. "Your citizen has just been mulched because you failed to defeat your villains. Alright, next round." Lash and Speed high-fived as Ramirez and Hamilton made their way from the ring. "Speed, Lash, you want to be heroes or villains?"

"Villains," Speed said with a shrug.

"Ooh, there's a surprise," Boomer said sarcastically, marking something on his clipboard. "Alright, who do you want to beat next?"

"We'll take little Stronghold," Speed said, pointing to where Will was sitting with the rest of the sidekicks, "and, uh…"

"And we pick Peace," Lash cut in viciously.

"Welcome to the jungle," I said to Warren as he stood up, and he and Will made their way to put on the protective gear.

A/N: Yep, , you were right. Wasting My Time was done by Default. Do you know who did Welcome to the Jungle? I hope so, cause it's a classic. Incase anyone's forgotten how this works, just tell me in a review who you think did the song that titles the chapter. And, while you're at it, how's my driving? Lol.

L8s.


	8. Wasn't That A Party

Summary: And God breathed unto the world "_Fait Lux._" Let there be light. And he saw that it was good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I do own Leticia, but that's it.

))))!!((((

Chapter Eight

Wasn't That a Party?

Warren and Will made their way into the ring, standing a ways apart. Lash and Speed watched them from the other side of the big "Mulcher of Doom" thing.

"Hothead, Stronghold," Boomer said, "you're the heroes. You have three minutes to immobilize your opponents and save the citizen." A human-sized doll attached to a rope dropped from the ceiling to hang over the "Mulcher of Doom."

"Save me," said an electrical sounding vocal box in the dummy.

"Ready!" Boomer shouted from his stand, holding his own timer. "Set! Battle!"

Lash extended his arm to grasp a prop in the shape of a light post. Speed stretched his legs and pushed back on Lash's arm, using it to slingshot across the ring, knocking both Will and Warren away. Warren landed on a newspaper stand prop, and Will hit the barrier. When Warren stood, he picked up the prop and tossed it over the barrier. Lash stretched his arms and wrapped them around Warren to impede him. Warren lit his arms, burning Lash's.

"Hey! Coach, that's a foul," Lash said, recoiling. "Call something on that!" Boomer just laughed at him. Every time Will stood, Speed flashed by him, knocking him to the ground. Lash stretched his legs, making himself really tall. Warren threw a fireball at him. Lash dodged it, and it hit Boomer.

"Watch it, Hothead," Boomer shouted at him before putting out a little flame on his shoulder. Will, finally tired of being knocked to the ground, jumped up and punched the ground. A ripple ran through the floor, knocking all of the others to the ground. He picked up Lash and used his own elasticity against him by tying him to a light post with his own two arms. Speed landed on his feet. Warren threw a series of fireballs after him, hitting the barrier every time.

"Hey!" Warren yelled to Will. "Save the citizen!" Looking up, there was only forty seconds left in the game. Warren flamed up as Speed started circling him. Will ran towards the citizen, and looked at Warren. His flames flickered out as Speed's circling sucked away the oxygen. Warren gasped as the oxygen left. There were about twenty seconds left as Will ran over to where Warren and Speed were. He plucked Speed off of the ground and pointed him at Lash before releasing. Speed and Lash both hit the barrier. Will picked up Warren and threw him at the dummy just before time ran out.

"She's alive! Heroes win!" Boomer shouted. The crowd went crazy. "Speed, Lash. Hit the showers." Everyone ran into the ring and crowded around Will. Warren walked off to the locker room, as did Speed, but Lash stayed out there, scanning the crowd for someone. He motioned me over to him.

"Well wasn't that a party. Anything damaged?" I asked when I reached him.

"I'm fine," he said with as much dignity as he could muster. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to eat tonight."

"Umm… sure," I said. "When?"

"Pick you up 'round seven?" he asked.

"Okay," I said. "Do you know where I live?"

"Yeah. I'll see you at seven," he said before moving off towards the locker room. Zach walked up to me.

"What was that all about?" he asked, sneering in Lash's general direction.

"What's it to ya?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're my twin sister," Zach said. "I'm allowed to worry about you. And when you're hanging out with Lash Livingston, I'm going to worry."

"Never you mind who I hang out with, Little Brother," I said. "For your information, I'm having dinner with Lash tonight." I walked away before he could reply. I didn't talk to Zach for the rest of the day. On the bus ride home, I sat with Layla.

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked as she sat down.

"I'm meeting Will at The Paper Lantern at eight," she said, smiling. "What about you?"

"Lash is picking me up for dinner at seven," I said. "But I have no idea where he's taking me."

"I still can't believe you're agreeing to go to dinner with the guy who regularly torments your brother," she said.

"And?" I asked. "I might be going to homecoming with him, too."

"Do you have a dress yet?" she asked, getting excited.

"No," I said. "Why?"

"Because homecoming's Saturday!" Layla said. "We have to go find you a dress!"

"But when? Today's Tuesday," I said. I counted on my fingers. "That leaves us only four days."

"How 'bout Friday?" Layla asked. "I'm not doing anything."

"I don't think I am either," I said, "unless Zach finds some way to get me grounded beforehand."

"But why would he do that?" she asked.

"Because he hates Lash," I said. "Duh."

"It's just because he loves you," Layla said. "And if Lash is what makes you happy, he'll find a way to deal. So do what makes you happy." She paused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"'Cause you're the second person to tell me that today," I said, laughing.

"Really?" Layla asked. "Then it must be good advice. Who else were you talking to about it?"

"Oh, just Warren," I said. She gave me a look. "What?" She shook her head.

"You know, he's not very high in your brother's happy book either," Layla said.

"But he's a nice guy," I said. "It's just that nobody can get past the fact that his dad tried to destroy the city. 'The curse of our fathers,' and all that. And just 'cause my brother doesn't like someone doesn't mean I'm not going to talk to them." Layla smiled brightly at me. "What?"

"You just answered your own question," she said.

"Huh?"

"You said it yourself," she said. "Just because your brother doesn't like someone doesn't mean you're not going to talk to them. That sounds like an answer to whether you should hang with Lash." The bus came to her and Will's stop. "See you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Layla." I said as she stood. I listened to my some Skillet and Breaking Benjamin on my iPod until my and Zach's stop. I ran to the house, accidentally slamming the door on the way in.

"Whoa, whoa," Dad said. "Where's the fire, Leticia?"

"She's got a date tonight," Zach said angrily, stalking in behind me.

"Really now," Dad said. "With Warren?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "No, with Lash."

"Who's Lash?" Dad asked.

"He's a jerk from school who gets his jollies from picking fights with people weaker than him," Zach said.

"You only don't like him because he was able to shove you into his locker today," I replied calmly.

"So you're going to go to dinner with someone who picks on your brother?" Dad asked.

"And he's a senior, three years older than her," Zach said.

"Then you're not going, Leticia," Dad said matter-of-factly.

"Two and a half," I countered. Dad gave me a 'huh' expression. "His birthday's in April, mine's in a few weeks. He's only two and a half years older than me," I said. "Just getting your facts straight before you say no."

"So he's a senior, a bully, and his name is 'Lash?' No," Dad said.

"What does his name have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Would you want your brother going to dinner with an older girl who calls herself Foxy?" Dad asked. I shrugged.

"If she made him happy, than it wouldn't matter what I thought, and I'd eventually find a way to deal," I said. Dad looked at me thoughtfully for a silent moment.

"Alright," he said. "When is he picking you up?"

"Really?!" I said. I gave him a hug. "Thanks, Dad. He's picking me up around seven."

"Then you'd best go get ready," he said. I squealed and ran up the stairs. I grabbed my phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Layla," I said. "Can you be here within a half hour?"

"Sure," she said. "Why?"

"Well, we might as well get ready together," I said.

"I'll be right over," she said before hanging up. I jumped in the shower and washed myself as quickly as I could. When I stepped out of the bathroom in jeans and a t-shirt, she was sitting in my room with a bag full of clothes. She looked up at me with a forlorn face. "I couldn't decide what to wear," she said.

"That's alright," I said. "I have no idea what to wear either. Of course, it would be a little easier if I knew where I was going." We laughed and I took the bag from her and dumped it on my bed and she started going through my closet. I grabbed two shirts out of her pile and put the rest of them back in the bag. "How about one of these?" I asked. One was a short-sleeved green shirt with a red rose on the front, the other was a tan long-sleeved shirt with stemmed flowers on the arms and front.

"What's this?" she asked, pulling out the one skirt I own. It was a deep red knee-length contraption with a thick black belt.

"I wore that to Mom's funeral," I said nostalgically.

"Never mind, then," she said, moving to put it back.

"No," I said, reaching for it. "It's perfect." I took it from her, and she took both shirts from me, putting the short-sleeved one back. "But what should I wear with it?" I started digging through my closet as she changed her shirt behind me. I pulled out my black long-sleeved shirt bearing the legend 'Born to Burn' surrounded by red and orange flames. "How's this?" I asked, showing it to her.

"Perfect," she said. "Now put it on and let me do your hair." I pulled the clothes on and sat down at my desk. She brushed through my hair and began twisting bits of it this way and that. When she was done she dug through my makeup, which I rarely felt the urge to use, and found some bold red mascara and put it on me, along with some black eyeliner, some rouge, and some lip gloss. When she was done with all of that, she held up a mirror. "What do you think?" I was speechless for a moment.

"Wow," I managed to say after a bit. Once I was able to rip my eyes from my own image, I turned to her. "You're a miracle worker," I said. "But now it's my turn." I traded her places and went to work on her. I brushed her hair out and tied her bangs together in the back. I put some green eye shadow on her, along with some light mascara, a touch of rouge, and a bit of pale lip gloss. "There you go," I said, just as my dad shouted up the stairs for me.

"Leticia!" he said. "There's a gentleman at the door for you!"

"Well that's torn it," I said, looking at the clock. "He's right on time. I would've pegged him for the type to show up at least fifteen minutes late, just to make you appreciate his presence that much more. Well, I'd better go before Dad pulls the old 'I know every cop in town' trick."

"Call me when you get back," Layla said, climbing out the window as a tree grew right there, "we'll compare notes."

I grabbed my purse and made it down the stairs, hitting the landing just in time to hear Dad say "-every cop in town."

"No you don't, Dad," I said, walking into the sitting room. I turned to Lash, who was looking rather nice in a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. "He's never been that good at intimidating boys."

"Be home by nine," Dad said as Lash and I left the room.

"Bye, Dad!" I said as I closed the front door behind me.

A/N: So?? I know, I was bad. I probably shouldn't've described their outfits as much as I did, but they were getting ready to meet boys. It was supposed to be special. Anyway, awesomeness to for knowing that Welcome to the Jungle was done by Guns 'N Roses. Now, this one's a bit of a toughy, so not only does whomever answers this get virtual cookies, but they also get virtual Jake Sandvig or Kelly Vitz, depending on your preference. I know, I'm so good to you. Lol.

L8s.


	9. It's Still Rock And Roll To Me

_Summary: And God breathed unto the world "__Fait Lux._" Let there be light. And he saw that it was good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I do own Leticia, but that's it.

))))!!((((

Chapter Nine

It's Still Rock & Roll to Me

Sitting in my driveway was a cherry red sports car. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Milady," he said, holding it open for me.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I said, sitting down. He closed the door and I buckled up as he ran around to the driver's side. He knocked on the window, and I looked up at him. He smiled and pointed at the handle. He'd locked himself out. I laughed and reached over to open the door for him.

"Thanks," he said, still smiling. "What a way to start a date."

"Just think of it as keeping you on your toes," I said, repeating his earlier words. We both laughed as the motor revved to life.

We pulled up to the Red Lobster without further incident. We even got sat quickly, in a nice corner table. The hostess left, leaving us to ourselves.

"I've never been here before," I said, taking a sip of water. "It's a nice looking place."

"I really like it here," he said. "The food is great too, once they bring it to us." We both laughed a little. A woman in a uniform walked up to your table.

"Hi, I'm Julia," she said with a smile, handing us a pair of menus, "and I'll be your waitress tonight. Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

"I'd like a Sprite," I said, opening my menu.

"I'll take a Coke," Lash said, doing the same.

"Alrighty," she said, writing it down on her little pad. "I'll be just a minute." She turned and left.

"So…" Lash started, looking over the menu.

"Hmm?" I said, looking up from mine.

"How do you like being back at school?" he asked after a bit of silence.

"Eh," I said with a shrug. "It's still rock and roll to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, folding his menu back up.

"Haven't you ever heard the song 'It's Still Rock & Roll to Me?'" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Possibly," he said. "Who's it by?"

"Oh, I just had it," I said. "But, now that you ask, I can't remember. Don't you hate when that happens?" We both laughed. The waitress came by to drop off our drinks, and Lash ordered something for both of us to eat. "So, today in Save the Citizen," I said after the waitress left. "Why'd you pick Warren to team up with Will?"

"Well," he started, "if you were anyone else, I'd say it's because I was hoping he'd fight with Will more than he'd fight with us, but since you're you, I won't." I laughed, and he smiled as he waited for me to finish before continuing. "Honestly, it's because I saw him talking to you, up in the stands, and I just wanted to rip him limb from limb."

"A little primal, don't ya think?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

"Maybe a little," he said, laughing. "But with someone as pretty as you, I can't help it." He reached across the table, without powering up, and grabbed my hand. "So what's the deal with you and Peace anyway?"

"We understand each other," I said. "I use him when I don't want to talk to my brother, and he just deals with it. I think he's lonely. For instance, today during gym. My brother and I had gotten into an argument because he didn't like that I didn't automatically say no when you asked me to homecoming."

"So you sat with Peace, and unloaded your thoughts on him?" Lash asked.

"Pretty much. And I asked him for advice, which must've been good, because here I am." We both laughed a bit. "And, oddly enough, I was talking to Layla earlier, and she gave me the same advice as Warren."

"Maybe they collaborated," Lash whispered conspiratorially. I laughed again.

"Yeah, okay," I said sarcastically. "Let's see. Will and Layla are best friends. Will and Warren hate each other. Sure, Layla and Warren just talk to each other all the time."

"But you're friends with Stronghold and Peace," Lash pointed out.

"Yeah," I said. "But that's different. Will is more Zach's friend than mine, and Warren's more of my confidant than my friend."

"I see," he said in a good 'therapist' voice. "And how does that make you feel?" We both busted out in laughter yet again, earning a few glances from nearby tables. Julia stopped by long enough to set a plate of lobster in front of me and a plate of shrimp in front of Lash. We said thank you before she rushed off to wait on someone else. The restaurant was getting quite full by this point.

"Nice choice," I said, picking up the lobster crusher thing. He dipped a piece of shrimp in the cocktail sauce and held it before my mouth. I sucked the shrimp into my mouth and we both smiled. I cracked open a bit of the lobster and dipped it in the buttery sauce before holding it up to his mouth. We went on taking turns feeding each other for quite some time, sometimes laughing, like when a little sauce dribbled down his chin, or we didn't say anything at all, like when he wiped some sauce from my chin and I licked it off his fingers. It was going quite well, until around eight thirty, when my cell phone rang.

I checked to see if it was Dad with some sort of emergency, or Zach being a jerk, and was surprised to see Layla's number on the screen. "I've got to take this, Lash," I said. "I'm really sorry."

"By all means," he said. I sent him an apologetic smile and went to the bathroom.

"What's up, Layla," I asked as soon as the door closed.

"He's not coming," Layla said, almost crying.

"What?" I asked, shocked. Will had been the one who wanted to go to The Paper Lantern in the first place.

"He's not here yet, and I'm pretty sure he forgot about me," she said.

"I'm so sorry, Layla," I said. "Do you want me and Lash to come and get you?"

"No," she said. She gasped. "Did I call in the middle of your date? I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," I said. "I'm sure he'll understand. Are you sure you don't want us to come get you?"

"No, I'll be fine," she said. "I'll just get something to eat. I mean, I'm already here. Thanks, Tish."

"I'll call you when I get home, okay?" I asked.

"Sure. Now go get back to your date," she said before hanging up. I hung up and made my way back to our table.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, taking my hand again.

"Will stood her up, the douche bag," I said. "But she said she'll be fine, and that she's sorry for calling in the middle of our date."

"Not a problem," he said. He picked up one of the last pieces of shrimp on his plate. "Where were we?" He leaned a little closer and placed the shrimp on my tongue. I smiled and ate it. Since the lobster was gone, I grabbed _the _last piece of shrimp to feed it to him. I leaned in real close and, instead of taking the food, his mouth met mine. It was just a quick little touch of lips, but it managed to earn applause from an older couple in a table next to us. He pulled away and we both blushed.

"First date?" the older man asked. I nodded, blushing. The woman, his wife, turned to him. Holding out her hand, palm up. He pulled out his wallet and placed a ten in her upturned hand. She smiled and slipped it into her pocket.

"I can always tell these things," she said. "My Henry here didn't believe me."

"Anniversary?" I asked.

"Our fiftieth," Henry said. "My Rita and I got married right out of high school. Haven't spent a night apart since." Rita leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Congratulations," Lash said.

"And may the two of you have the same luck," Rita said before she and Henry turned back to their own meal.

"Fifty years, can you imagine?" I asked.

"I can't even imagine five," Lash said. "Are your parents still married?" I shook my head.

"Mom died last year," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking my other hand in his as well.

"She had cancer," I said. "I think she would've liked you, even though Dad didn't. So what about your parents?"

"Thy got divorced before I was born," he said.

"Now that really is sad," I said. He shrugged.

"Not really," he said, his eyes far away. "I didn't have to put up with any of their arguing like my sister did."

"You have a sister?" I asked.

"She's two years older than me," Lash said. "Dad tried to take her with when he left Mom, but she wouldn't let him. He was a lesser villain, and Mom didn't want Greta growing up in that kind of environment."

"Is her power similar to yours, like Zach's is to mine?" I asked.

"She didn't inherit any powers," he said. "In some ways, she was the lucky one."

"I know what you mean," I said. "Life would be so much easier if we didn't have to ask all of these ethical questions and make all of these decisions 'for the greater good.' But, I guess, better the reluctant hero than the one who does it for their own advancement."

"I'll toast to that," he said, raising his soda. I laughed and raised mine. We clinked drinks and each took a sip. During which I caught a glimpse at a clock, and nearly choked on that sip. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"It's quarter to nine," I said. He paid the bill, leaving a generous tip for Julia, and we ran out to the car. We made it back with about a minute to spare, and he walked me up to the door.

"I know this is going to sound cliché, but I had a really great time tonight," I said as we reached aforementioned door. He laughed and grabbed the hand he wasn't already holding.

"So can I take that as a 'sure, Lash, I'd love to go to homecoming with you?'" he asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Sure, Lash," I said quietly as he leaned in. "I'd love to go to homecoming with you." And then our lips met again, and I couldn't say another word. Then, he parted my lips and I couldn't even think another word. After what seemed like eternity, there came the sound of the front door opening. Lash and I broke apart, both of us smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, making his way back to his car.

"See you tomorrow!" I shouted after him. I turned to see Zach in the doorway, looking as if he wanted to hit something, preferably the guy who had just been kissing me.

"Your late," he growled as I walked past him into the sitting room.

"No I'm not," I said. "Dad said be home by nine, and I was on the property at eight fifty-nine."

A/N: Kudos to for knowing that the Irish Rovers sang Wasn't that a Party. Wahoo! Anyway, what did you think of my date scene? It actually gave me a lot of trouble, seeing as how I've, sadly, never been on a dinner date. I had to actually call up my dad for ideas on what to make them talk about L. So. Do you know who sang It's Still Rock & Roll to Me? Tish and Lash don't! Well, they do, but they don't remember. Lol.

L8s.


	10. Another Irish Drinking Song

Summary: And God breathed unto the world "_Fait Lux._" Let there be light. And he saw that it was good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I do own Leticia, but that's it.

))))!!((((

Chapter Ten

Another Irish Drinking Song

The rest of the week went by pretty fast, what with Layla announcing that she was going with Warren and Zach and Magenta deciding to go, though I don't think even they know if they're going 'together' or not. And, did I mention that Zach and I weren't talking to each other, and neither were Will and Layla? Anyway, given the circumstances, Friday rolled around pretty quickly.

"I've got to go," I said, giving Lash a quick peck on the lips and leaning back against his locker. "Layla's going to be looking for me."

"So let her look," he said, kissing me again.

"I'm not gonna let you distract me again," I said, as I let him distract me with another kiss.

"Oh how you wound me with your lies," he said, putting his hand over his heart. I laughed and pushed him away from me.

"Seriously, Lash," I said. "I've got to go, or she'll kill me."

"Well, we can't have that," he said. "I guess we can go find her." We set off, hand in hand, towards her locker. "So what's going on tonight?"

"Layla and I are going to the mall to get our dresses for tomorrow, and then we're gonna stay at her house," I said. "You'll pick us up for homecoming from there, and her mom'll probably take about a bagillion pictures. Thanks again for agreeing to bring Layla."

"Not a problem," he said. "Besides, she'll help keep my concentration on getting to the dance rather than your beauty." I was still laughing at that when we found Layla a little bit later.

"You ready?" I asked as we walked up to her.

"I was just about to send out a search party for you," she said. "Hey Lash."

"Hey," he said. "Well, this is where I leave you." He gave me a quick kiss before walking the other way. "See you tomorrow!"

"Alright," I said. "Let's go." We made it to the bus just before takeoff. "You ready to find the perfect dress?" I asked as we sat down in an empty seat. Zach and Magenta were sitting together in the seat next to us, and Will and Ethan were in front of us. I nodded towards Zach and then Will and raised my eyebrows to her. She nodded knowingly.

"Heck yes," she said loudly. "And it's a good thing I'm going with you, since you know Warren better than probably anybody else at school."

"Yeah," I said, matching her volume. "I'll find you something that'll have him drooling the instant he sees you." Will made a slightly strangled sounding noise.

"And what about you," she said keeping the vocal volume high. "We need to find you something that'll have Lash all over you."

"Please," I said, waving her off. "It won't matter what I wear. He can't keep his hands off me as it is." We both laughed loudly as Zach made a strangled noise of his own.

"Are you okay?" Magenta asked him, making Layla and I laugh even harder. She looked at us and smiled, knowing exactly what we were doing. We got off at Layla's and Will's stop and laughed, running the whole way to her house.

"Hello Mrs. Williams," I said, waving to Layla's mom when I saw her on her knees in a flowerbed.

"Hello, Tish," she said with a smile. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"Oh, Layla and I were just messing with my brother," I said. "That always puts me in a good mood." Layla and I laughed as we ran up to her room and dropped off our school stuff and my bag and left for the mall with loaded wallets. We went to shop after shop, not really finding anything we liked.

"How's this?" she asked, stepping out of the dressing room in a forest green corset top dress.

"It's… it's not… you," I said, frustrated at the lack of success on either of our parts. We left that shop and kept walking.

"What's that place?" she asked, pointing at a little hole-in-the-wall shop.

"I don't know, I've never been there before," I said. "We might as well check it out. We've got nothing to lose but time." We walked through the door and my earlier assumptions were proved part right. It was a little hole-in-the-wall dress shop. We instantly started flipping through the racks.

"Look at this! It's perfect for you!" we both said at the same time, each of us holding up a dress for the other.

"You try this on first," she said, being the first to recover from the fit of laughter we both had fallen into. She handed me the deep red dress she was holding.

"Why don't you try this on first?" I asked, handing her the two-tone green dress I had picked for her. "Or, better yet, why don't we both try them on at the same time?"

"Sounds like a deal," she said, heading for the dressing rooms in the back. I followed her and walked into the stall next to hers. I pulled on the dress and was shocked at how soft it was, and how nice it felt. I looked in the mirror and gasped, hearing a similar gasp from the next stall. We both stepped out at the same time.

"You have to get that," we both said at the same time. We laughed yet again. I checked the price tag, gasping at how little the dress costs. Again, I heard a similar gasp from Layla. We looked at each other and nodded before heading back to the dressing rooms to change back.

Once back in our own clothes, we began browsing the accessories. Layla found a pair of golden bracelets that went well with her dress, and I found a silver necklace that went well with mine. We paid the rather small fee and made our way back to her house. We put our bags in her room before deciding to take a walk. Or rather, before she decided we were going for a walk. I went along because I didn't want to let her go it alone. We made our way around the block, slowing as we neared Will's house. There were too many lights on, some of them in the wrong colors.

"You want to see what's going on?" I asked. We made our way up the steps and into he house. There were people everywhere, and music in the background, and we were immediately separated by the crush of the crowd.

"Tish," Lash said, calling to me from the middle of a group of girls. "I thought you were out with Layla."

"What's this, Lash?" I asked, motioning to the group. "Reciting another Irish drinking song?" I heard the door open and turned to see Layla leave. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, following Layla. "What happened?" I asked when I caught up to Layla.

"Will's a jerk," she said, just as people started rushing out of the house.

"Looks like somebody's parents came home," I said, motioning to the fleeing teens. "Seems that we left at the right time." We made it back to Layla's house to find about three messages already on her phone, all of them from Will. "Don't," I said when she went to call him back.

"Why not?" she asked, sitting on her bed.

"Let him suffer for the night," I said, smiling. "If he really means it, he'll apologize tomorrow night. Just let him stew in it for tonight."

A/N: So what do you think? Do you like it? Oh, and yahoo to for knowing that Billy Joel sang It's Still Rock & Roll to Me. Now, does anyone out there know who did Another Irish Drinking Song? Oh, I do! I do! Lol.

L8s.


	11. Homecoming Queen

Summary: And God breathed unto the world "_Fait Lux._" Let there be light. And he saw that it was good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I do own Leticia, but that's it.

))))!!((((

Chapter Eleven

Homecoming Queen

The next night, Lash picked both of us up to take us to the dance. Layla and I slowly made our way down the stairs as he waited with her mother. Upon seeing us, he sat silently, staring at me. My deep red dress was poofy, like a princess-style dress, but it ended at my knees. The bodice was a tight, corset-like piece, and the only part on the back was the strings that held it together. There were no straps, and the only bit of jewelry that I wore was the silver necklace I had found at the dress shop. It dangled just above the top of the dress. Layla had put my hair up in an intricate up-do. She herself looked like a greek goddess in her two-tone green dress with gold bits holding the whole thing together. We had left her hair in curlers for quite some time to keep the whole look going.

"You look amazing," Lash said finally, getting up and hugging me close.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I told him, looking him up and down. There was the clicking of a camera as Layla's mom took pictures. She had us do different poses in different places inside and outside of the house. Some were of Layla and I, some were of Lash and I, and others were of all three of us.

We finally got out of there and made it to the dance without further embarrassment. Layla left to go find Warren, and Lash and I went to find Speed and Penny. They were sitting a few tables away from the punch bowl.

"Hey, watch this," Lash said as Layla walked up to Mr. Boy, who was serving the punch. Lash extended his arm and dumped the cup down Mr. Boy's suit. Speed laughed.

"You do realize that you just dumped punch on the guy that has control over most of my grade, don't you?" I asked, looking Lash in the eye. His face fell a bit.

"I didn't even think about that," he said.

"Well you'll just have to start thinking more, won't you," I teased.

"Let's go dance," he said. He led me out to the dance floor just as a slow song came on. We moved together and I reached my arms up around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms a few times around my waist and I grinned as he leaned down to kiss me. We danced like that through the whole song and the next, even though the second was a lot faster. In fact, we stayed that way until Principal Powers announced the arrival of the Commander and Jetstream. Everybody started cheering.

"I'm going to get some punch," I said, untangling myself from his arms.

"Why don't we just go find Speed and Penny," Lash said.

"What's going on, Lash?" I asked after hearing the worry in his voice.

"Nothing," he said. "I just want to go find Speed and Penny. Is that such a bad thing?"

"You go find Speed and Penny," I said. "I'm going to get some punch." I left him on the dance floor, making my way to the punchbowl, where Layla, Warren, Zach, Magenta, and Ethan had managed to congregate. "Hey guys."

"'Sup, Sis?" Zach asked as I got myself a glass of punch. We all watched as Gwen stepped up to the podium, Hero of the Year award in hand. People cheered for her, too.

"Thank you, Principal Powers," Gwen said, placing the award on the very edge of the podium. "And a very special thank you goes to our guests of honor and the recipients of our first-ever Hero of the Year award, the Commander and Jetstream." There was cheering yet again for the dynamic duo. "And to mark this occasion," Gwen said, stepping out from behind the podium, "we've planned a special tribute to the most powerful super-being ever to walk the halls of Sky High. Me!"

She pulled a cape from behind her and quick-changed into some techno-enhanced battle suit. People gasped in shock. A helmet came up out of nowhere, covering her face. She held out her hands, and two great pieces of techno-whatnot glided out from behind the curtains. One said 'Royal,' the other said 'Pain.' A really weird looking guy dressed in a strange green costume made his way up to where Royal Pain stood. He knocked on the front of the podium, and it fell, revealing a weird looking gun thing. He handed it to Royal Pain.

"Royal Pain is a girl?" The Commander said, dumbstruck.

"Yes, I'm a girl, you idiot!" Royal Pain said with a deeper, techno-enhanced voice. "How I ever lost to a fool like you I'll never know. Now prepare to be Pacified." She aimed the gun at The Commander.

"Is there anything natural on that girl?" I asked nobody in particular. "Talk about your disgruntled homecoming queen."

"Do you honestly think you can kill me with that toy gun of yours?" The Commander asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"My dear Commander," Royal Pain said. "Who said anything about killing you?" She aimed the gun at him and fired. Everybody around him ducked as he doubled over, screaming and shrinking fast. Jetstream pulled aside his cape, revealing a baby. Pandemonium broke out as she too was Pacified, followed by Mr. Boy, Mr. Medulla, and Principal Powers. Lash, Speed, and the Pennys closed the gates around the gym, sealing us all in.

"Hothead, find an exit," Boomer said, running up to us. "Get as many people out as you can. I'll slow her dow-" He too was Pacified. Warren led us to an air duct, which he blew the grate off of with a fireball. Maj went in first, followed by me, Layla, Zach, and Ethan, with Warren bringing up the rear.

"Where the heck are we?" Magenta asked as the sounds of screams faded away.

"Hey Warren," Ethan said. "How 'bout a torch?"

"Only if you want to get barbecued," he said from the back.

"What about you, Tish?" Layla asked.

"Not if you don't want my brains all over the back of that pretty dress of yours," I said, just as Zach started to glow.

"Ladies," he said as we fell aside, "if I may."

"And then all the reindeer loved him," Magenta said in a singsong voice.

"Way to glow, Zach," Ethan said.

"Thanks, man," Zach said as he crawled ahead of us. We made it out of a grill on the other side to see Will standing there in jeans and a jacket.

"Guys," he said once we were all out of the duct, "you're never gonna believe this. Gwen-"

"Is Royal Pain's daughter," Layla said, cutting him off.

"Yeah," he said. "And she-"

"She stole the Pacifier," said Warren, cutting him off again.

"Right," he said.

"Yeah, and she turned everybody into babies, including your parents, dude," Zach said. Will's face was full of shock.

"Okay," he said. "That I didn't know."

"I think this is more than even the great Will Stronghold can handle," Layla said.

"She's right," Will said. "It's gonna take all of us."

"All of who," Magenta cut in with her usual pessimism, "you and Warren? The rest of us are only sidekicks."

"Just because you have powers doesn't make you a hero," he told her venomously. His voice calmed down as he continued. "Sometimes it just makes you a jerk. Makes me a jerk. I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"We get it," Layla said, cutting him off once more. "You've been a jerk."

"Layla," he said, his face all lovey-dovey, "incase my homecoming date ends up killing me tonight, I just wanted you to know." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her full on the mouth.

As Will and Layla kissed, I pulled Warren to the side. "If this all goes sour for some of us, there's something you should know," I said. He waited for me to continue. "Your dad didn't kill your mom." I held up a hand to shush him. "Let me explain. The Family did. They couldn't tell you without making you a target, so they didn't. But I am now, because we may never get another chance."

"Isn't that sweet," came a voice from behind all of us. Will and Layla separated and we all turned to see Penny, Speed, and Lash. "I hate sweet." Speed started laughing.

"You guys are in on this too," Will said, still holding Layla's hand. Warren took off his tux jacket. "Why am I not surprised."

"We could've been so good together, you and I," Lash said, looking at me. "But you had to choose the wrong side. Why'd you choose the wrong side?" I looked at Zach and nodded, and he and Magenta ushered Magenta back into the duct.

"I guess what they say is true," I said with a shrug. "Blood is thicker than water. Or swapped spit, as the case may be."

"Go take care of Gwen," Warren said to Will. "We'll handle these clowns." Will gave Layla's hand a squeeze and ran straight through the wall next to him. Zach followed Magenta into the duct. Warren flared up his hands and Speed ran right by him. He ran after Speed. Penny broke into about seven of herself and chased Layla down the hall. Lash grabbed both Ethan and I by the throats and slammed us up against the lockers. Ethan's feet were barely touching the ground. Mine weren't.

A/N: Dun dun dun! Oh noes! What's going to happen next? You'll just have to wait until I put the next one up. Oh, and way to go, . You were right in guessing that Another Irish Drinking Song was done by DaVinci's Notebook. Now, what band did Homecoming Queen. I'll give you a hint. The CD that the song's on came out within the past couple of years. Good luck!

L8s.


	12. My Last Breath

Summary: And God breathed unto the world "_Fait Lux._" Let there be light. And he saw that it was good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I do own Leticia, but that's it.

))))!!((((

Chapter Twelve

My Last Breath

My legs began kicking as Lash's hand crushed my trachea, holding me against the lockers. I clawed at his hand as my mind raced, not knowing what I could do. Then it came to me. It probably wasn't the smartest idea to begin with, but it was the only thing I could think of. If I was going to go down, I was going to go down fighting, in a blaze of glory that they would never forget. I kicked Ethan and his hand flew out to his side. I began concentrating as hard as I could on the light source I could just barely see through the window behind Lash, and the temperature in the hallway increased as the light flew into Ethan's hand. I did my best to block him from the brunt of the heat and brightness, but my energy was draining at a terribly alarming rate.

Something trickled down my cheeks, and I wasn't sure if it was blood or tears. Or both. I could already feel blood dripping from my ears, and my mouth and nose were flowing freely with the bright crimson stuff. Quite soon, as the increasing amounts of blood in my head tried to find the nearest escape route, my face and dress were covered in blood. My blood. It dripped loudly as it flowed from my face to Lash's wrist to the floor as I continued to fight any which way I could. I kicked at the lockers, my short legs not able to reach my real target. And all along, the light in Ethan's hand grew slowly and steadily brighter.

It seemed like an eternity as I held my last breath, fighting to find a way to get Lash to drop me, until, finally, the light grew so bright that, even as his eyes hid behind their lids, he cried out and dropped me. I dropped like a struck bird and knew no more.

The light dimmed drastically as Tish lay where she was, unmoving, her eyes open but vacantly staring ahead. Lash wandered aimlessly, blinded by the light. Speed came running down the corridor, and Ethan melted to avoid getting hit. The light slowly floated up as Speed slipped in the puddle of Ethan goo and skidded the rest of the way to the end of the passage. Warren threw a fireball after him, and Speed was propelled into the wall at the end of the hallway, getting stuck. Ethan reformed himself, the light returning to his hand, and silently walked over to where Tish still lay, a pool of blood under her head, kicking Lash in the shin as he went by. The light continued to dim.

"Tish!" Warren exclaimed, running to where she lay. He picked up her head and cradled it against his chest, staining his tux with her blood as he did so. There was so much of it. He realized she wasn't breathing and checked her pulse. When he felt nothing, he laid her back down and started doing CPR. "Come on, Tish. Don't die on me now." Zach and Magenta crawled out of the duct now, seeing that the trouble was all over. "You were the first person in this school to give me half a chance, you know?" Zach turned away from the sight, hiding his face in Maj's shoulder. Maj patted the back of his head with one hand as she struggled to keep from crying. "You're the only person I've ever met that wasn't either scared of me from the get-go or related to me. Don't die on me now." Zach left Magenta and grabbed Lash's collar with both hands, slamming him against the lockers. Lash cried out in shock at his unseen attacker. Zach dropped him, not able to hit a blind man, and walked over to Warren, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone, man," he said, his voice rich with unshed tears. "She's gone."

"No she's not!" Warren shouted, continuing with the chest compressions. Magenta and Ethan just stood by, watching, Ethan holding the still dimming light. "She can't be."

"But she is," Zach said. "We were too late." His tears began to fall. "We were all too late."

"No!" Warren cried, turning and pushing Zach away. His legs gave out beneath him and he fell to the floor at Tish's side. He pulled her limp form to him and let the tears fall. Maj let her head fall into her hands as her own tears fell, and Ethan began sniffling.

A/N: I know this is shorter than most of my chapters. In fact, this is the shortest chapter in the story to date. But, after I get the next chapter up, you'll thank me. At least, I have hopes of being thanked for the cliffiness of this chapter. Anyway, congrats to those that knew that Hinder sang Homecoming Queen. Now, My Last Breath was one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite bands, so I hope lots of you get it right. Good luck! By the way, it may be a while before I update, because hopefully I'll do awesome at this interview and get this job. Sure, it's just a gas station, but if it pays for an apartment, then I'm not gonna complain. Don't forget to tell me what you think, because those that have reviewed have been AWESOME about it!  
L8s.


	13. Rebirthing

Summary: And God breathed unto the world "_Fait Lux._" Let there be light. And he saw that it was good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I do own Leticia, but that's it.

))))!!((((

Chapter Thirteen

Rebirthing

Suddenly, the almost-dead light in Ethan's hand flared up and flashed into Tish's mouth, almost too quick for the human eye to follow. Her eyes glowed with the golden light as it radiated through her. Her chest began to rise on its own and she sat up and looked at Warren, who also sat up, confused.

"Warren," Tish's mouth said, though it wasn't her voice behind it. Warren looked at her, stunned.

"Mother?" he asked, recognizing the voice. "But, how… what about Tish?"

"You're friend's fine," Nina Peace said with Tish's mouth. "She's going through the rebirthing process, and that's easier with someone else sharing the pain."

"What's going on?" Zach asked as he and the others gathered 'round.

"Guys, this is my mother, who's been dead for eight years, talking through Tish," Warren explained. He turned back to Tish's body. "Is she hurting?"

"Yes," Nina said honestly. "The human mind was not meant to reenter the womb and come out intact. Most of the time, when they're called back, they die anyway, if there isn't someone watching nearby that's willing to help."

"Will she still be my sister?" Zach asked. "When you leave, will she still be the same person?" Tish's head turned to face him.

"She'll have some of my memories," Nina said. "But she should be the same person."

"So why you, Mother?" Warren asked, taking her hand. "Why did you save her?"

"I didn't save her. You're the one who called her back. That was all you. You know, I've been watching you for some time, my son," she admitted. She looked at the hand. "You don't know how long I've wanted to feel that." She smiled at him before continuing. "There's something I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't see my way to possessing some poor innocent. So I bided my time until I could do some good. And here I am."

"So what did you want to say?" Warren asked, impatient for her to continue.

"I wanted to tell you that your father is innocent. He didn't kill me," She said. Warren shushed her.

"I know," he said. She looked at him until he continued. "Tish told me before she died. She really did die, right?"

"Yes," Nina said sadly. "And she'll remember that as well. She'll live the rest of her life with the curse of knowing what comes next. She was meant to die here, you know."

"So what happens next?" Ethan asked. "For her, or the rest of us."

"You must know I can't tell you that," Nina said, turning to him. "The human mind can only take so much truth. Choose your questions wisely, because I've only got a little bit of time left, and then it's my turn to move on."

"Is God real?" Magenta asked.

"I don't know," Nina said. "I never made it that far. That's where I'm going next."

"Do you really have to go?" Warren asked her.

"I went to see your father earlier today," Nina said. "Nobody else knew I was there, and the guards thought he had gone crazy again and was talking to himself. I told him what I was going to do, and he asked me the same thing. I'm going to tell you what I told him. I have to go. I've spent too much time here, well beyond what I had right to."

"But, why, Mother?" Warren asked.

"Because it's my time," Nina said, a new smile on Tish's lips. "I stayed around long enough to tell you what I had to tell you, and to save your friend, and say my goodbyes. And now I have to go. Goodbye, Warren. I've watched you grow into a good man, and I'm proud of you. But I want you to visit your father. I know what's going through your head, and he's the best place to start. Goodbye."

Tish's body fell back to lay on the floor, this time her eyes closed and her face peaceful. The light glowed eerily behind her closed eyelids. It slowly left her face, taking its calming presence with it. The instant it was gone, she inhaled sharply and sat up, her eyes fluttering open. She gasped, as if she'd never expected to breathe again. As her breathing slowed, everybody took turns hugging her. Zach hugged her last, not wanting to let go. When he finally did, she looked down at the dried blood on her dress and grimaced.

"Do you remember anything?" Ethan asked, kneeling beside her. Everyone looked sharply at him.

"I remember everything," Tish said, shuddering. "Everything."

"What was it like?" Zach asked.

"I remember Lash holding my throat," she said. "Then everything went black. I felt lost in the darkness, as if I would wander forever. Then I heard someone calling my name. I followed the sound as it cut through the darkness, and after that I remember pain. It hurt so bad. So bad, I was willing to do almost anything to make it stop. But something, or someone, wouldn't let me go, wouldn't let me give up." Tish turned to Warren, her own smile back on her lips. "I think it was your mom." Warren nodded.

"It was," he said. "And we sat here and talked, while you went through what she called 'rebirthing.'"

"I remember that," Tish said. "She talked to me, too. And I can remember things, things from before my time. I remember being a senior at Sky High, but lots of things were different. Like the school. It was on the ground, surrounded by lots of things to keep people out. And I remember liking a boy that I've never met before. And I remember a wedding, where I was the bride. But I didn't recognize hardly anyone there, except my parents, both of them, looking rather young."

"That was my parents' wedding," Warren said with a smile. Just then, Layla came running down the hallway towards them.

"Royal Pain's sabotaged the antigravity device!" she shouted as she ran towards them. "We've got about ten minutes!"

A/N: OMG! That was awesome. And confusing. Was it confusing for you? I had someone read it and tell me what they thought, and they were lost at the whole rebirthing thing. Anyway, oh happy day for . You knew that Evanescence did My Last Breath. Now, who did Rebirthing? I'll give you a hint. One of their other songs has already been a chapter title. Happy hunting! And, about the job. I got it. i'll do my best to keep updating as often as i can, so please don't hate me!

L8s.


	14. Hands Held High

Summary: And God breathed unto the world "_Fait Lux._" Let there be light. And he saw that it was good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I do own Leticia, but that's it.

))))!!((((

Chapter Fourteen

Hands Held High

"So what can we do?" Magenta asked. "Where is the antigravity device?"

"I think I can help with that," I said. I stood up, and Zach gave me a look. "What?"

"You just died, Tish," he said. "You used your powers 'til they killed you. And you're able to jump up as if nothing happened?"

"I'm not hurting," I said. "I don't even have a little headache. I'm not gonna look the gift horse in the mouth. No matter what happens, we're supers. We're not going to give up with hands held high. Now, I might be able to help find that antigrav device, so let me help." Without looking back, I ran to the library. Which is no easy feat when in heels. I made my way to that back room that I'd found the first day, you know, the one with all the documents people had forgotten about. I began rippling through the files until I found what I was looking for. I ran back to the others and unrolled the blueprints.

"Here's the antigravity device," Layla said after studying them for a moment, pointing to a small circle. She, Magenta, Zach, Ethan and I were sitting around the blueprints. Warren was standing off to one side, half watching and listening, half thinking about what his mother had said through me.

"But didn't Royal Pain seal off every route?" Magenta asked.

"Hey, what about this conduit?" Ethan asked, pointing to something on the blueprints.

"Yeah, right," Zach said. "you'd have to be like a rat to fit in there." We all looked at each other before turning to Magenta.

"Oh great," she said. As she, Ethan and Zach took went to work on that, Layla, Warren and I went to find and warn Will. We found him and Royal Pain locked in battle in the gym.

"Will!" Layla shouted as he was kneeling over Royal Pain, about to punch her in the face. Royal Pain hit something on her battle suit and punched Will, sending him flying out a window.

"NO!!" Layla shouted as he fell. Royal Pain stood up to face us.

"And there goes your last chance of stopping me," she said. If I could see her face, I'd say she was grinning.

"We'll see about that," Layla said, moving to attack her. Warren held her back as something appeared in the window. Royal Pain turned around to see what we were looking at, and I recognized the thing floating outside the window as Will.

"Surprised?" he asked. "So am I."

"You're flying?" Royal Pain said as he came at her. "That's impossible!" Will grabbed her up and dropped her from the ceiling. Her landing put a huge crater in the gym floor. He knelt down and punched her helmet. It shattered and her hair flared out behind her as she lay there, unconscious. He pulled back to hit her again, but couldn't hit an already downed foe. He got up and went to hug Layla. Both Warren and I gave him a 'way to go' pat on the back. Then he saw my dress.

"What happened to you?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"I died," I said with a shrug. "But I got over it."

Just then, it felt as if a massive force was pulling us down as the antigrav device went out.

"The school is falling!" Layla yelled to Will, fighting to be heard over the roaring winds just outside the broken window. Will ran and flew out the window, apparently to try and hold the school up. After what seemed like forever, the school's descent slowed, and finally came to a stop. And then it began the trip back up.

After the school stopped moving, and those of us with motion sickness, ostensibly just me, stopped vomiting, we dragged Speed, Penny, Royal Pain, and Lash, who had recovered from his blindness, to the detention room and locked them in. We made our way out to the buses as Will explained why Gwen, a.k.a. Sue Tenny, had turned everyone into babies. We reached the buses to find that Ron Wilson, bus driver, had stopped Gwen's lackey from stealing the babies. Warren dragged him back to the detention room.

"Now what?" Layla asked after Warren came back as Ron handed us the babies to unload from the bus.

"Beats me," Will said as we all started looking at the babies around us.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," said a tiny voice from Warren's arms. We all gathered in a circle to see a baby Medulla. "It should only take me a couple of hours to weconfiguwe the Pacifier. Mr. Peace, would you pwease cawwy me to the Mad Science Lab?"

"Sure," he said.

"And, Mr. Peace," Baby Medulla said.

"Yeah?" Warren answered.

"Wegwettably I have made boom-boom." We all backed away and let Warren take care of that one. As he left, the rest of us went to work transporting the babies to the Mad Science Lab. Finally, once some of the people were de-Pacified, I was able to wash the blood off of my face and chest. When I got back, Will was off talking to his parents, and Layla, Warren, Zach, Maj, Ethan and Ron were in a small group. Layla was talking about how she turned the cafeteria into a veritable jungle to capture the Pennys.

"You know, Layla," I said, walking up. "I was thinking."

"There's a surprise," Zach said. Everybody laughed, of course, and I went back to what I was going to say.

"No, seriously," I said. "With my boyfriend turning out to be a murderer and all, we no longer have a ride home."

"Um, Tish?" said Ron. "I do have a flying bus out there." Once again, everyone laughed. We stopped laughing as Will and his parents walked over to us with Mr. Boy.

"It belongs to them," Jetstream said, getting everybody's attention as The Commander held the Hero of the Year award. "The sidekicks. I mean hero support."

"Why don't we just call them what they really are, Josie," The Commander said, holding out the award. "Heroes." Ethan was the first to grab the award, followed closely by Ron, Zach, and even Magenta touched it with a finger. The Commander let go, as did everyone but Ethan, and he and his wife walked off arm in arm. After they commended Mr. Boy on his teaching abilities, The Commander shaking his hand and Jetstream giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ron, Zach, Ethan, Magenta and Mr. Boy started talking to each other about the award, and Will and Layla were holding hands. I pulled Warren to the side.

"What's on your mind, Tish?" he asked once we were out of earshot.

"Earlier, when your mother was talking to me," I said. "She said you were thinking about going after The Family."

"Yeah," Warren said. "What of it?"

"I want to help," I said. He waited for me to continue. "My dad's a lawyer. He knows the law backwards and forwards, super and normal. He can find any kind of loophole we would want. We could go about tracking them down legally."

"It would be easier if I didn't have the law working against me," he said. "Alright, I think I'd better accept your help."

After de-Pacifying everyone, Medulla destroyed the Pacifier. We all knew that Monday at school, either everything would change, or nothing would. So we spent that night dancing and partying and generally not thinking about how the night could've ended, and if I got jealous when I saw Warren dancing with a skinny blonde girl, I just kept it to myself.

A/N: Well, that's it. That's the end of the first part. I'm thinking of making a sequel, or possibly a trilogy. I'm not sure which I want. Oh, and congrats for knowing that Skillet did Rebirthing. And, since this is the last chapter, I'll have to tell you that Hands Held High was by Linkin Park. Well, see you when I've got a sequel started.

L8s.


End file.
